


Falling for You

by KittenKenmacx



Category: Jeongcheol - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom, VerKwan - Fandom, carat - Fandom, fujoshi - Fandom, meanie - Fandom
Genre: BL, Jeonghan, Seventeen - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, booseungkwan, carat, fudanshi, fujoshi, hansolvernonchwe, jeongcheol - Freeform, kpop, meanie, seungkwan - Freeform, verkwan, verkwansmut, vernon - Freeform, yoonjeonghan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKenmacx/pseuds/KittenKenmacx
Summary: Vernon and Seungkwan haven't talked in a while and they finally get back to reconnecting. They start having feelings for each other but Vernon has a girlfriend. Will she get in the way? The members can obviously tell that they're meant for each other. What will the members do to help them out?





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carats](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Carats).



Seungkwan's POV

Vernonie

Boo: hi hi Haven't talked in a while:(

Vernonie: oh hey. Yeah it's been a while. 

Boo: How are you? Still busy with your girlfriend?~

Vernonie: hey don't do me like that but tbh she does occupy a lot of my time. What about you? Still single or finally got yourself a girl?

Boo: you're funny -.- as if HA and are you guys good? How's it going with her? Nayeon was it?

Vernonie: yes that's her name, I'm surprised you remembered... but things are going well I guess and look I'm sorry we've kinda became distant. She wants me to herself a lot of the time. I mean can't blame her right ?

Boo: you don't sound to sure with your answer? And she's one lucky girl heh...

Vernonie: what do you mean?

Boo: haha nothing but are you really happy with her? You seem indecisive

Vernonie: nah man it's great... It's just it's not the same you know? I thought I was happy and it was great in the beginning but it's been getting old

Boo: ahh I see well I wish you the best of luck and maybe we can hang out again like old times?

Vernonie: hey?

Boo: yes? 

Vernonie: give me an honest opinion okay? Do you think I should break up with her?

Boo: look I don't wanna be the cause of a breakup if you listen to me but in my opinion I think you should. You should be with someone who makes you happy and makes you feel alive! What you told me was enough to see that you're not very yippy with her

Vernonie: okay. Thank you for the advice. I gotta go now. I have something to do. I'll see you later for practice ?

Boo: hmm okay... hope everything works out smoothly <3 FIGHTING

Vernonie: haha thanks :)

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Vernon's POV: Nayeon <3  
Nayeon: Heyyy babe are you ready for tomorrow?? :*  
Hansol: oh hey yeah about that..  
Nayeon: what happened? I thought you loved spending time with me shopping ;)  
Nayeon: oppa? are you okay ? I know you read. If you really don't want to shop maybe we can go somewhere else together!  
Hansol: sorry I was in my thoughts and yeah okay what do you wanna do?  
Nayeon: weeell there's fashion show I've been dying to go to. I know you like a bit a fashion too no?  
Hansol: fashion show? How is that any better?  
Nayeon: oppa... What's wrong ? What's with attitude?  
Hansol: I'm sorry but can you meet me at the cafe at 4 please  
Nayeon: ooo a surprise date? I'm in!  
Hansol: no I wanna talk  
Nayeon: oh... okay then 

~~~~~~~~to be continued~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm Kitten Kenma and I hope you enjoyed so far. I know the first part is slow but it'll start moving. There's more in store. I hope you stick with me til the end. Thank you for reading~  
> ☆〜（ゝ。∂）


End file.
